Amelia Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–87, 1991–2009, 2011– | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = Amelia Jennifer Blaine | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Brand ambassador, model, television host | employer = Forrester Creations | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Jeff Montgomery (1977) Rodney Evans (1979–81) Joe Freeman (1981) Lloyd Thompson (1983–94) Doug Barnes (1985–87) Nicholas Grayson (1986–87, 2000–09, 2013–) | romances = Nicholas Grayson Brick Winslow | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Forrester | adoptivefather = Ray Blaine | adoptivemother = Mona Blaine | stepfather = Sterling Forrester II | brothers = Razor Blaine Tim Blaine | halfbrothers = Dante D'Angelo, Jr. Tucker Jones Tony D'Angelo (legal) André D'Angelo (legal) | halfsisters = Whitney Newman Felicity Delatour Talia Kiriakis | sons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson | daughters = Jenny Evans Katie Thompson | stepsons = Terence Grayson Xander Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Hawkins | grandsons = Sterling Forrester IV Andrew Grayson, Jr. | granddaughters = Jennifer Grayson | nephews = Orlando Blaine | nieces = Elizabeth Blaine Charity Blaine Colby Avant | grandfathers = Vito D'Angelo Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Carmela D'Angelo Jennifer Shepherd | uncles = Bruce Porter | aunts = Connie Kiriakis | nephews = Orlando Blaine Marcus Lyon Gabe Parker Nico D'Angelo | nieces = Elizabeth Blaine Charity Robinson Colby Avant Asia Newman Zoe D'Angelo | cousins = Montel Porter Daphne Freeman | relatives = }} Amelia Jennifer Grayson ( Blaine; previously Montgomery, Evans, Freeman, Thompson, and Barnes) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1977–87 Amelia returns to Jericho City after her first year in college and after a short lived job as a receptionist due to her getting fired after a confrontation with Daphne Jerome at a hair salon. Daphne's husband Nico comforts Amelia and helps get a job as Katheryn Forrester's personal assistant. Amelia starts dating the DA's son Rodney Evans while Katheryn, Daphne's godmother, brokers a truce between the girls. Having discovered she has inherited a piece of Forrester Creations from her late father, Amelia claims her shares upsetting Katheryn and her husband Sterling. Amelia and Rodney soon become engaged. Amelia later accompanies Forrester executive Jeff Montgomery on a business trip to Las Vegas where Jeff plies her with alcohol and marries her. He only agrees to an annulment when Amelia signs over her shares and she agrees. However, Sterling leaks the news of the marriage to the press just to humiliate Amelia and even starts a rumor that she is pregnant by Jeff. Humiliated Amelia gives Rodney the option to call of their wedding but they reconcile and as they are about to marry in February 1978, the wedding is interrupted by Rodney's wife Karen Evans who reveals their divorce is not finalized. In 1978, Amelia and Rodney are about to marry on Valentine's Day when their wedding is interrupted by a woman named Karen who claims to be Rodney wife. Karen reveals that their divorce is not finalized. Devastated when Rodney and Karen reconcile to raise their son, Amelia discovers Sterling is responsible for Karen's arrival and vows revenge. First she obtains a seat on the board of directors at Forrester Creations then forces her way into "Fresh Faces" modeling campaign which proves to be quite successful leading to Amelia becoming a full time model. Amelia also bonds with Katheryn and Sterling's son Sterling "Stone" III. Rodney and Amelia finally reconcile and marry in March 1979 after his divorce from Karen. Amelia returns to work after a month long honeymoon and Amelia bonds with Vicki Thompson as she goes through a tough divorce. Amelia gets pregnant and the pregnancy triggers terrifying nightmares about her mother Mona Blaine stealing her baby. Amelia goes to Elizabeth Freeman for help interpreting her dreams and later confides in Katheryn's mother Jennifer who believes Amelia is just nervous about being a first time mom. Rodney and Amelia welcome their daughter Jenny in February 1980 and name her after Jennifer who helps deliver her. During Amelia's maternity leave, Katheryn convinces Amelia to appear in some commercials for Sterling's political campaign. Amelia separates from Rodney after discovering he is having an affair and she leaves town to visit her brother Razor in medical school. Amelia resurfaces in August 1980 and crashes Sterling's campaign party where holds him at gun point until he admits to raping her. Amelia shoots Sterling as he confesses that she is Stone's biological mother. Realizing she is sick, Mona has her daughter committed. Amelia comes back to Jericho in February 1981 looking to claim her son but Mona quickly talks her out of it. Amelia is furious when Katheryn ships Stone off to boarding school at Mona's request. Angry and bitter, Amelia seduces the recently widowed Joe Freeman away from her mother and they elope in 1981. She then hires Vicki's husband and private investigator Lloyd Thompson to help her find Stone and they start an affair. Jennifer convinces Amelia to annul her marriage an let go of her anger. After she leaves Joe to be with Lloyd only for Nico to resurface and ruin their happiness by revealing that Lloyd has abandoned a wife and an infant daughter. Amelia dumps Lloyd and Nico comforts her much to the dismay of his father Terry Grayson and the two become engaged at a party where Terry announces his running for mayor. Nick is arrested at the altar for the murders of his wife and children and sentenced to death leaving Amelia devastated after he calls off the engagement. Amelia sneaks into the prison to watch Nick's execution as it is interrupted by a very much alive Daphne. When Nick and Daphne reunite, Amelia leans on newly divorced Lloyd just as she learns she is pregnant with Nick's baby. However, Nick obtains a divorce from Daphne and proposes to Amelia but she rejects him fearing it won't end well. Amelia is devastated when Nick is killed in a drunk driving accident and Lloyd rushes her out of town to hide her pregnancy. Lloyd and Amelia resurface in 1983 when they are secretly married at the courthouse. She then returns to work at Forrester as Lloyd pressures her to start a family. Having signed on for several international modeling campaigns and taking extended business trips, Amelia refuses to start a family fearing it will hurt her career. While working in Italy, Amelia undergoes a routine check up at a private clinic. After returning to work, Amelia learns she is pregnant with twins after being accidentally implanted with someone else's embryos during her surgery. Amelia plans to terminate the pregnancy until Vicki's husband Doug Barnes reveals he could be the child's father. Amelia signs away her parental rights to the babies and later learns Lloyd who resents her for getting pregnant with someone else's children is having an affair. To avoid stress, Doug and Vicki move Amelia into their home when she separates from Lloyd. Amelia gives birth to the twins in May 1984 and after DNA tests confirms the paternity, she signs away her parental rights and agrees to be their godmother. Lloyd wants to reconcile but Amelia only agrees if they go marriage counseling first. During a session, Lloyd admits that he feels like he is competing with Nick. Later, Amelia and Daphne are shocked when a man who looks identical to Nick appears in the news having just eloped with pop star Livvie Love -- however the man goes by a different name. Daphne and Amelia go to California to confront him only to be rejected when the man refuses to take a DNA test that could prove his identity. A distraught Amelia is too afraid to tell Lloyd she wants out of the marriage and she blames him for talking her into giving up Nick's baby. After the twins christening in November 1984, Lloyd kidnaps Amelia and the twins at gunpoint. Lloyd then ditches Amelia as he boards a private plane with the twins. The plane reportedly crashes just hours later leaving Doug, Vicki and Amelia devastated. Thanks to incriminating evidence left by Lloyd, Amelia discovers Dante D'Angelo -- the man who framed Nick for Daphne's murder is behind her accidental pregnancy and Lloyd's disappearance. As she and Doug search for clues, he admits he is falling in love with her and after he divorces Vicki, they become engaged. In February 1985, Dante crashes a Forrester Creations fashion show and Amelia shoots him as the building catches fire. Though Amelia is arrested and charged for murder, Rodney manages to get the charges dropped due to lack of evidence and Amelia marries Doug in an impromptu wedding shortly after he release. When Katheryn takes a leave of absence from the company to care for a terminally ill Jennifer, Amelia must contend with the company's scheming new president, Tucker Jones. At Jennifer's request, Amelia comforts Katheryn after her death in July 1985. In early 1986, Amelia reunites with Nick who has been in hiding after a car accident and she later attends his wedding to Jacqueline Reeves. Amelia does her best to keep Tucker from taking advantage of Katheryn's grief and ousting her from the company. In July 1986, Nick, Amelia, Doug and Jackie are on a Caribbean cruise sponsored by Forrester Creations when they end up shipwrecked on a deserted island and Doug and Jackie are presumed dead. The brush with death helps Nick regain his memories and he and Amelia are married in a tribal ceremony on August 22, 1986 before they are rescued and sent home where they reunite with their respective spouses. Amelia returns to work and is shocked to learn that in her absence, Katheryn has lost control of the company to Tucker who is actually Katheryn's long lost son. While she doesn't want to hurt Doug, Amelia cannot deny her feelings for Nick anymore and Doug grants her a divorce. Amelia and Nick reunite a few months later after his divorce from Jackie and plan to marry and Katheryn tries to blackmail Amelia into leaving town by threatening to expose that Amelia gave Nick's baby up for adoption. Amelia calls Kay's bluff and plans to confess only for Amelia to be kidnapped on the wedding day. Nick watches in horror as the plane carrying Amelia explodes shortly after it takes off. 1991–2009 2011– Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio -- one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of Puerto Rican mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine -- in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was eventually completely overhauled -- though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of fashion mogul Katheryn Forrester and international criminal Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 -- Amelia was adopted and raised as the youngest child of the late Ray and Mona Blaine along with their biological sons, Razor and Tim Blaine. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained constant throughout major rewrites are her tumultuous romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage and her feud with Katheryn. Amelia witnesses Ray's drowning death when she is eleven years old -- an event that traumatizes her significantly leaving her deathly afraid of large bodies of water. As a child, Amelia goes to work with her mother who works as the live in maid at the Forrester Estate. Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. Amelia bonds with Katheryn's teenage daughter Whitney Newman who is visiting for the summer and discovers Whitney has a crush on her brother Razor. However, when Amelia accidentally lets it slip to her mother that Razor and Whitney have been seeing one another in secret, Razor and Tim are shipped off to boarding school -- paid for by Katheryn. Amelia soon befriends Nicholas Grayson, the son of one of Katheryn's business associates and they fall in love. However, the romance is cut short when Amelia is shipped off to boarding school in the summer of 1972. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of from and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Cornelia Smith : Cornelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Cornelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Cornelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. * Andy: A 14 year old male alter, Andy embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and her family's willingness to cover it up. Andy acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. * Jenn Clarke: Jenn is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. Her name is derived from that of Amelia's grandmother, Jennifer Clarke Shepherd. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 6 and 14) who constantly relives discovering Gregory Hawkins dead when she was 6 and the sexual abuse from Amelia's stepfather Sterling Forrester II and giving birth to his child at 14. *'Leah Hawkins': Leah emerged in 1980 after Amelia discovers the truth about her being raped as a teenager. It was established that Leah was the alter that slit Sterling's throat at his campaign fundraiser. Though her declared mission was to force Amelia to face the truth, she causes much destruction before getting to that. Leah started undermining Forrester Creations by leaking its designs to rival companies. She also tries to burn down the Forrester Estate, nearly killing her own son, Stone. *'Sterling Forrester': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's abusive stepfather Sterling II. This alter has only emerged two or three times but one the last time he took over in 1993, he convinces a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her own wrists to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Shepherd family Category:Blaine family Category:Illegitimate children